1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information bearing medium and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information bearing media that bear a plurality of identification information items usable in a game in the form of a corresponding concave-convex portion have been developed. When the information bearing medium is mounted in a mount unit of a game machine, switches provided in the mount unit read a concave-convex pattern on the basis of whether each of the switches is depressed by one of the concave-convex portions. In this manner, the game machine can acquire identification information corresponding to the concave-convex pattern (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-221004).
The concave-convex portion of the information bearing medium described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-221004 includes a data signal section and a synchronous signal section arranged in parallel. Each of the data signal section and the synchronous signal section is formed from a combination of concave portions and convex portions. If the information bearing medium is inserted into the game machine, each of the convex portions depresses one of the switches.
The synchronous signal section of the concave-convex portion of the information bearing medium described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-221004 indicates only the timing at which the convex portion of the data signal section depresses the switch. Accordingly, the synchronous signal section does not provide any effective information.